kyojin_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
100 meters |length=100 meters 212.5 meters |weight=20,000 metric tons 60,000 metric tons |forms=Godzillasaurus |controlled_by=None |relationships=None |allies=None |enemies=Rodan, Anguirus |first_kyojin_series_appearance=''Godzilla Returns'' |latest_kyojin_series_appearance=''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' }} Godzilla is a daikaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1954 Godzilla film, Godzilla. His first appearance in the Kyojin Godzilla Series was Godzilla Returns. This page only covers information about Godzilla's appearance in the Kyojin Godzilla Series. For more information on the character itself, please visit the Wikizilla Godzilla article here. Origin Godzilla was originally a Godzillasaurus, a therapod dinosaur, that survived the extinction of the dinosaurs and lived on Lagos Island. One of the atomic bomb tests preformed on a nearby island mutated the creature into Godzilla. History ''Godzilla Returns After 30 years of regenerating from the remains left of him from when the Oxygen Destroyer was used on him, Godzilla reawakened deep beneath the Pacific Ocean. Godzilla then rises to the surface, where three fisherman are fishing, and uses his atomic breath to destroy the boat. The next morning, the survivors share what happened on the news, and the prime minister confirms that Godzilla had returned, and that the government would do everything in their power to destroy it. The prime minister also ordered lieutenants Brain Martin and Steve Wilson were then sent to investigate the area. He told them that they think that Godzilla was attracted to the new G-Energy generator in Japan, which was a generator that harnessed an energy source created from the essence of Godzilla's life force. The next morning, Brian and Steve (along with Brian's friend Zach) travel to the attack site by helicopter. However, Godzilla rises from the water, and his dorsal plates graze along the side of the chopper, causing the chopper to crash land on a nearby island. Godzilla then leaves the area. Hours later, Godzilla hears the sounds of two creatures fighting, and goes to the island to find out what it is. When Godzilla arrives, he sees a knocked out Anguirus and Rodan. The latter attacks Godzilla, resulting in the two fighting, with Godzilla being the victor. The next day, Godzilla attacks Yokohama. The J.S.D.F. tries to stop Godzilla, but every time they attack Godzilla, they get destroyed. Hours later, Godzilla finally arrives at Tokyo and destroys the G-Energy generator, absorbing it's power. Rodan and Anguirus then arrive, and the three battle. Godzilla is seemingly defeated in the middle of the battle, but Godzilla regenerates from his wounds and defeats Rodan, who defeated Anguirus. Godzilla then senses another G-Energy core in Tokyo Bay, and goes toward it. Godzilla then finds the G-Energy core at the bottom of the ocean in the mouth of an underwater volcano. Godzilla then falls into the volcano, trapping him in the core of the Earth. Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Very little is known about the film's plot. The only confirmed information is that Godzilla will battle King Ghidorah. Abilities Atomic Breath ''|300px]] Godzilla's signature weapon and his most powerful weapon is a blue beam of energy that Godzilla fires from his mouth. Godzilla's atomic breath can reach a really high temperature. It's power varies depending on how long Godzilla charges it. Regeneration Godzilla also has the ability to regenerate from any wound, no matter how big. However, Godzilla's healing factor can take very long depending on the wound, as it took 30 years for him to regenerate from the remains of him from when he was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. Energy Absorption Godzilla is also capable of absorbing larges amounts of energy. In 1954, Godzilla absorbed nuclear energy from a atomic bomb explosion, which granted him the ability to emit high levels of radiation and fire his trademark atomic breath. In ''Godzilla Returns, Godzilla was able to absorb all of the energy from the G-Energy generator after destroying it. Filmography *''Godzilla Returns'' *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' Please note: This section only lists movies in the Kyojin series that Godzilla has appeared in. It does not list every film Godzilla has appeared in. Roar The Kyojin series Godzilla uses roars from the 1954, 1984, 1991, 1992, and 2004 incarnations of Godzilla. Trivia *G&G-Fan is currently planning to use the same design of Godzilla (the 1992 design) throughout the entire series. *The Godzilla that appears in the Kyojin Godzilla series is actually the same Godzilla from the original 1954 film that regenerated from the remains left over after the Oxygen Destroyer was used on him. **Because of this, using the 1954 design of Godzilla was briefly considered, but the 1992 design was used instead. Category:Monsters